videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2004 Video Game)
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is an action-adventure game based on the animated television series of the same name created by DIC Entertainment that was published by Vivendi Universal Games (Sega in Japan and Sierra in Europe) and released on August 16, 2004 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and Microsoft Windows. Jaleel White reprises the voice role of Sonic in this game, except for the other roles throughout the TV series. Plot = This entire plot is based on the episode, Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad, with extended stuff. = The story starts with Sonic and Tails waking up getting ready to get chili dogs at the stand and looks at the entire landscape while sitting with their picnic kit. Scratch and Grounder sneak and spring the trap. Sonic and Tails are captured and Scratch and Grounder taunt at them. Sonic decides to remind Scratch and Grounder how they all first met. In a flashback, Sonic and Tails live in their home until a newspaper comes up. Sonic and Tails find out that the entire village was deserted, and citizens were hiding. There is a gathering of Badnik bounty hunters. Dr. Robotnik called this group together to offer them an award of a billion Mobiums for Sonic alive or otherwise. Sonic is in the audience, but it takes everyone a long time to realize it. Robotnik eventually sicks all the robots on him. Sonic runs out and tricks each robot into a path of their own destruction. Gameplay The gameplay and graphics are rather similar to Ice Age, Scrat's Adventure and Spyro: A Hero's Tail. You play as Sonic on a journey to Mobius with the plot that's based off of the first episode of the AoStH television series, Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad. As playing as Sonic he can do his spin moves by knocking down badniks and other enemies. He can jump as turning to a blue ball and has the highest jump. Sonic can also punch and fight enemies with his combo attacks. Although he can dash very fast. Your companion, Tails follows along with you throughout the levels, he can guide you to tutorials, and protects you from any dangerous enemies. There are some hidden Mobius tokens hidden all around the entire level, if you collect each token, you'll get some extras, challenging minigames, screencaps from the TV show, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, big head mode, and Sonic's costumes from the other episodes throughout the television series. The GBA version of this game plays like Vicarious Visions' other games, like The Lion King 1½, Brother Bear ''and ''The Powerpuff Girls: Him and Seek. Characters See Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Characters Levels See Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Levels Voice Cast * Jaleel White - Sonic * Kath Soucie - Tails * Tim Curry - Dr. Ivo Robotnik * Jess Harnell - Scratch, Arms, Davy Sprocket * Brad Garrett - Grounder * Quinton Flynn - Humpty, Coconuts, Dynamight, Male Citizen * Kevin Michael Richardson - Dragon Breath, Frankly, Skweel * Clancy Brown - Spike, Sir Ffuzzy-Logik Quotes See Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Quotes Extras See Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Extras Trivia * This was the second game to be based on the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog series after the game, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:2004 video games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Games Category:Windows games Category:PC Games Category:Action games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Video games developed in UK Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Games based on TV Show Category:Cartoon Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:2004 Category:SEGA Games Category:Eurocom Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Vivendi Games Category:Sierra Entertainment Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series